Materials for use in living bodies, e.g., in prosthesis, redintegration, correction, etc., in the field of dentistry have conventionally been made of metals, such as alloys of one or more of Cr, Fe, Co, Ni, Cu, Zn, Be, Cd, and Au. These metals excusive of Au are also typically somewhat deficient in chemical resistance. Thus there is some tendency for oxidation and discoloration to occur during the storage or use, and, furthermore, there is a possibility of the metals exerting adverse influences on the living body. Au is very expensive. Further, the materials for use in living bodies have been made of plastics, composites containing resin and inorganic filler, or inorganic ceramics. However, the plastics lack in an affinity for living body, the composites are easy to discolor and exert adverse influences on the living body, and the ceramics are difficult to be applied to tooth crown materials due to their shrinking during sintering.